


Take What You're Given

by notreallythatuseful



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallythatuseful/pseuds/notreallythatuseful
Summary: "'That’s as much as you can take,' Phil murmurs, biting a delicate hickey into the bolt of Dan’s jaw. 'You’re so tight, Dan, you feel so good, I don’t mind at all.' He rocks his hips into him and lets Dan’s hands go in favor of propping himself up on his elbows for better leverage, and he’s just beginning to set up a rhythm when he notices the stormy look on Dan’s face.'I want all of it,' Dan whispers."Or, Dan can't take all of Phil, and he's not happy about it.





	Take What You're Given

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the tumblr prompt: OK but?? Lil twink Dan physically not being able to take all of Phil and complaining bc he's a slut+Phil punishing him or smthinnnn

It’s not the first time they’ve done anything sexual – Dan had been surprisingly eager for a virgin, and they hadn’t dated for more than two weeks before he’d been on his knees for Phil – but it is the first time they’ve fucked. They’re less than five minutes into prep, and Phil’s pretty sure if Dan doesn’t stop doing what he’s doing right away, this whole thing might finish before they’ve started.

                                                                                                         

“Phil, fuck,” Dan whines, his tan lithe body stretched out and twitching impatiently against Phil’s sheets. Like always, they’ve chosen a day when Phil’s parents aren’t home, thank fuck; Dan’s even louder than usual, his legs spread and trembling as Phil pushes a second finger into his hole. “Please, hurry, I want you in me, I want it, Phil.” Dan’s eyes are wide, a splash of darkness against the flush burning along his cheekbones. When Phil scissors his fingers, Dan’s mouth falls open around a wordless moan.

 

“I know, one more,” Phil soothes, the hand that’s not fingering Dan tracing idly along the underside of Dan’s cock. “You’re doing so well, Dan. You look so good.” Just from the things they’ve done so far, Phil knows Dan’s a sub, knows what praise like this does to him. Just as Phil suspected, Dan flushes and keens under the praise, his hips bucking up a little into Phil’s touch, and Phil takes that as his cue to add a third finger. He pushes shallow at first, thumb tracing cautiously around Dan’s rim, and then Dan’s pushing his hips down and he slides his fingers in slowly. Dan throws his arm over his eyes, breath making his chest rise and fall rapidly.

 

“Look at me, love,” Phil orders softly, and Dan drops his arm immediately. Phil feels something hot twist in him at Dan’s obedience.

 

“Yes sir,” Dan breathes, and Phil groans. They’ve played around with this before, but it’s nothing compared to this, Dan sprawled underneath him with his hole clenching greedily around Phil’s fingers and his cock blurting precum against the taut muscles of his stomach. Phil twists his fingers a little rougher, pushing on the bundle of nerves that he know will make Dan light up. Dan’s back arches up off the bed, and he lets out a noise almost like a sob, but his eyes don’t leave Phil’s.

 

“Ready?” Phil says, and Dan nods, reaching out with slender hands to pull Phil closer to him. Phil ducks down to pull Dan’s lips into a kiss, licking into Dan’s mouth. Dan opens up for him with a soft gasp, squirming under Phil’s hands when Phil tugs at Dan’s lip with his teeth. When Phil increases the pressure, Dan’s hips kick up, and suddenly their cocks are brushing bare against one another. Dan’s cock is wet from the lube coating Phil’s palms, and it twitches hot against Phil’s when they move against one another.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Dan’s chanting in a soft steady whine, and when Phil pushes forward Dan wraps his fingers around Phil’s cock and guides him impatiently to his hole. Phil pushes a pillow under Dan’s back, the movement making him hiss when his cock bumps against Dan’s rim.

 

“Can I?” Phil asks, and Dan rolls his eyes and bites Phil’s lip, hard.

 

“ _Fuck me,_ ” Dan says, and Phil practically growls, pinning Dan’s arms above his head in one swift movement and rolling his hips into Dan. His cock pushes, stills, and then he’s fucking into Dan, the head of his cock enveloped in tight wet heat. He waits for Dan to adjust, but Dan shakes his head. “Keep going,” he says, eyelids fluttering a little. It must hurt, Phil knows, but maybe Dan likes it. The thought has his hips jerking forward again, and this time when he pushes in further, Dan cries out a little, his hands opening and closing above his head. Phil slows, waits for Dan’s approval again. He slows, waits. Slows, waits. Finally, he’s almost all the way in, and Dan’s so fucking tight around him he can feel his own body trembling. He leans down to lick a bead of sweat off of Dan’s temple.

 

“Good?” he asks lowly in Dan’s ear, and Dan whimpers and nods.

 

“Keep going,” Dan says, but Phil shakes his head. He pulls out a little, thrusts back in, and the part of his cock that’s inside Dan feels so good he can barely take it. About a fourth of it, though, can’t go any further. He should’ve known, really, because Dan’s a twink if he ever saw one; though he’s in his last year of high school like Phil, he’s slender, so beautiful and so fuckable and, now that Phil really thinks about it, maybe too small and tight to take all of Phil.

 

“That’s as much as you can take,” Phil murmurs, biting a delicate hickey into the bolt of Dan’s jaw. “You’re so tight, Dan, you feel so good, I don’t mind at all.” He rocks his hips into him and lets Dan’s hands go in favor of propping himself up on his elbows for better leverage, and he’s just beginning to set up a rhythm when he notices the stormy look on Dan’s face.

 

“I want all of it,” Dan whispers, and fuck if Phil’s cock doesn’t twitch inside Dan at that. “Just fuck me harder, come on.” He fucks himself down on Phil’s cock, rolling his hips hard enough to jolt his breath out of him in a high moan, but he can’t get himself down any further.

 

“No,” Phil says sternly, and Dan stills a little, a calculating look crossing his face before he starts up again, rocking himself up and down on Phil’s cock. “Daniel, you’re going to hurt yourself. We’ll work on it, we’ll train you to take it, yeah?”

 

“I want it now,” Dan says, one hand coming up to twist at his nipple and the other going to the headboard to push himself down harder. His hole clenches around Phil’s cock, but doesn’t take him any further.

 

“Stop, Daniel,” Phil says warningly, a hint of worry creeping into his mind. Dan’s going to hurt himself, and Dan knows it too.

 

“No,” Dan says, and Phil can tell from the tears in his eyes that he’s hurting himself. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s pulling out of Dan and yanking him onto his hands and knees.

 

“What did you just say to me?” he spits, pressing up against Dan’s body and wrapping a hand around to hold him by the base of his throat. Dan shudders against him.

 

“I said no,” Dan says shakily, and Phil knows he’s fine because he hasn’t used his safeword and because his cock is still bobbing hard and flushed between his legs. Phil brings his hand down hard against Dan’s ass. Dan half-screams.

 

“Listen to me, Daniel,” Phil says, a thrill running through him at the ease with which he feels himself slipping into dominant mode. He brings his hand down again, and Dan cries out, his head dropping between his shoulders. “You’re going to take as many of these as I give you, because when I give you orders --” Another smack, this one on the other cheek. Dan pushes his ass out, whimpering. “—you fucking listen, and you fucking say ‘yes sir’.” Phil spanks Dan again, two short sharp hits in quick succession. His handprint has begun to show red against Dan’s ass. “And then you’re going to take as much of my cock as I give you, and you’re going to fucking enjoy it. Do you understand?” He smacks Dan again, this one harder than the last.

 

“Yes sir,” Dan moans. A thin strand of precum is descending from his cockhead. “Please fuck me, sir.” Phil groans, unable to keep himself from beginning to jerk off at the sight of Dan in front of him, legs spread and hole gaping with Phil’s handprints scattered across his skin. Dan will listen now, he thinks, and so he slicks himself back up. He doesn’t give Dan any warning before he pushes back in.

 

“Fucking – Jesus fucking Christ,” Dan says, and then shrieks when Phil brings his hand down on Dan’s ass again. “Phil,” he sobs, and then Phil fucks into him, smacking him again, and Dan arches into Phil’s touch. Suddenly, the new position and the arch of Dan’s back combine, and Phil’s sliding in, further, further. By the time he understands what’s happened, his balls are pressed flush against the back of Dan’s thighs.

 

“Dan,” Phil says, his hips pulsing forward of their own accord. “I – you—“

 

“Please, Phil,” Dan says desperately, and that’s all it takes for Phil to pull back and thrust forward, skin slapping against Dan’s. Dan falls onto his elbows, the sheets muffling the soft sweet noises coming from his mouth, and Phil grabs onto Dan’s hips and pulls him onto his cock, his thrusts jostling Dan on the bed. He won’t last long now, not buried in Dan’s tight little body like this, and it doesn’t sound like Dan will either. Dan spreads his legs a little on the bed so he can rock back to meet Phil’s thrusts, and for a long few moments, the room is filled only with the sounds of them fucking, Phil’s labored breaths and Dan’s high moans.

 

Then Phil pulls Dan up, urges him onto his lap with a gentle hand on his throat, and wraps a hand around Dan’s leaking cock. Dan mewls, pressing his back flush to Phil’s chest and bouncing almost frantically on Phil’s cock. Dan shifts a little, like he’s searching for something, and then his mouth drops open and his hand flies up to bury itself in Phil’s hair.

 

“Phil, right there,” Dan whispers, and Phil fucks up into Dan hard. Dan calls out, his hands scrabbling at Phil’s skin, and they’ve definitely found Dan’s prostate. Phil’s hand goes to Dan’s cock, because there’s no way Phil’s going to last much longer with Dan writhing in his lap like this. Dan’s hips jerk – back onto Phil’s cock, forward into Phil’s hand wrapped tight around Dan’s cock, and when Phil bites down on the pulse point in Dan’s neck, Dan lets out a shaking sigh. “I’m going to come,” he breathes, and Phil wraps a steadying hand around Dan’s hips and fucks him faster, Dan’s hand coming down to join Phil’s in jerking him off. Dan’s breath hitches, and then his hands are clenching at Phil’s thighs and he’s letting out soft _ah – ah – ah_ s as he shudders and comes. Phil works him through it, slowing his thrusts but keeping up the movement of his hand until Dan’s come is splattered up past Dan’s belly button and across Phil’s fingers. Phil helps Dan up onto his knees, Dan wincing as Phil’s still-hard cock pulls out of his hole, and then Dan flops on his back on the bed, flushed and breathless and so beautiful.

 

“Can I -- ?” Phil asks, and Dan barely has time to nod before Phil’s leaning over him, jerking himself off and chasing the rise of heat in his own stomach. He thinks one more time about Dan’s tight little hole opening up to take all of him, and then he’s coming, his come shooting onto Dan’s body and mixing with Dan’s come on his stomach.

 

“Fuck,” Phil says softly, and lays down with a _whumpf_ of air beside Dan. “You did so well, Dan.” He reaches out blindly for tissues as Dan cuddles up against his chest, then wipes Dan down gently when he finds them. “Was that too much? Hang on,” he says, and sits up to find the lotion on his bedside table. “Turn,” he says, and Dan flips over obligingly so Phil can rub the lotion onto the angry-red handprints across Dan’s ass and lower back.

 

“It was so good, Phil,” Dan says sleepily, curling against Phil’s chest against once Phil finishes and lays down. “I should say no to you more often.” Phil laughs and kisses him on the forehead.

 

“I love you, you spork,” Phil says, and Dan barely has time to murmur it back before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's that lol. That's from a tumblr I'm an admin of and it's called phanpornhub and everyone should follow it and love it and send us prompts! All my stuff is under Rosie but everyone else is so rad and good too, check it out if you want!! As always please comment if you wish it! Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
